


if you hold me without hurting me you'll be the first who ever did

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Kinktober Day 5: Service Kink“You sound so pretty,” Rook pants against Vil’s neck, watches how his cheeks flush even brighter, burning at the compliment. “So good, just for me.”
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	if you hold me without hurting me you'll be the first who ever did

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/tQz93eTCpSA) taken from cinnamon girl by lana del rey 
> 
> fill for curiouscat. the requester just asked for rookvil so i kinda just did whatever i wanted. i hope you enjoy!!!

Vil was one of the hardest working people Rook knew. He was committed to his work, strived to be number one in everything he did. He never half-assed anything, always a professional. He was hard on others but even harder on himself, didn’t rest till he got what he wanted, regardless of what ever was in his way. It was one of the many things about the model Rook loved and it was why in moments like this Rook doted on him, gave Vil everything he could ever want. 

“Hmm,” Vil groaned out, pressing his heel into Rook’s back, urging him to hurry up, his queen always so  _impatient._ “I’m ready.”

Rook pulled a soaking wet finger out of the blonde's sloppy hole, uncaring when he wiped his pruned digit against the silk sheets beneath them. Rook ran his hands along the expanse of spread thighs before him, the skin warm and soft to touch, trembling ever so slightly in anticipation. Vil gasps wetly, choking back a whimper when the hunter reaches up to fondle the model's firm ass, digging his fingers into the supple flesh beneath him, exposing his flushed hole, dripping the excessive amount of lube Rook used, sensitive skin puffy from the rough way Rook fingered him open.

It’s a sight Rook could never tire of. 

Not wanting to make Vil anymore impatient than he already was, Rook moves, bracing himself on his elbows above Vil’s shoulders, bringing their faces just inches apart, blanketing Vil’s body with his own. He presses his lips into Vil’s, the kiss long and slow and sweet, one melting into another, any tension in Vil’s body slowly draining out, sighing softly into Rook’s mouth, throwing his arms around the hunter’s broad shoulders, pulling him in even closer, running his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Rook’s neck. 

Rook reluctantly pulls his mouth away, pressing a stray kiss to the corner of Vil’s plush lips when he hears the displeased sigh Vil lets out. He lines himself up with Vil, head of his cock pressed against the wet and open entrance, eyes focused on the model’s face. Vil is beautiful on a normal day, but when he’s pressed down into the bedsheets beneath Rook, whimpering so sweetly when Rook presses into him slowly, he’s downright  _sinful._

Rook reaches up, brushing away a stray lock of blonde hair away from Vil’s face, watching the way his brows pinch in pleasure, purple eyes hazy and bright. His skin is flushed a pretty pink, his sweat making his pale skin practically glow in the low lights of their bedroom. His lips are bruised a dark red, drooping open in a low gasp as Rook finally bottoms out.

Rook starts to grind his hips into Vil, going slow and deep, dragging choked off sighs and whimpers from the model, savoring each and every sound he makes. He can feel Vil’s sensitive walls flutter around him, sucking him in deeper and deeper, urging him on to fuck into that _painful_ need inside him. Rook can tell when he’s hit it from the way Vil moans out, throwing his head back, exposing his pretty neck to Rook. The hunter can’t help but lean down and pepper kisses along the sensitive, sweat slick skin. 

He pulls his face back yet again, obsessed with watching the way pleasure washes over Vil’s face when he picks up the pace, rolling into Vil, fucking him open. His pupils are blown impossibly wide, straight teeth biting down on sticky lips, trying and failing to hold back the moans and whines that bubble out of his throat, like a music to Rook’s ears.

“You sound so pretty,” Rook pants against Vil’s neck, watches how his cheeks flush even brighter, burning at the compliment. “So good, just for me.”

“Be quiet,” Vil stutters out at the compliment, hole involuntarily fluttering around Rook’s throbbing cock, clenching down around him, cock twitching and leaking against his abdomen, trapped between the couple's bodies. “Please.”

Rook picks up his pace at Vil’s desperate words, rocking into him, brushing their lips together again, kissing until they’re breathless, mouths slick and soft against each other. Vil doesn’t move, happy to just clutch at the hunter’s shoulders, let Rook take control, do all the work. Not that Rook cares. He’s happy to do this for his Roi-de-Poison, to grind his hips into Vil’s pliant, unmoving body. This is the least Rook could do after everything Vil’s already gifted him, Rook would do anything Vil would ask of him. Sometimes it truly does feel like he lives just to service his queen, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“My sweet little pillow princess,” Rook growls out into Vil’s red ear, breath warming the flushed skin, making the model shiver in his arm, moaning out weakly, eye lids fluttering shut, pressing his face into the pillow beneath him, embarrassed. “But only for me.”

Vil’s doesn’t respond for a moment, moaning out brokenly into the pillow, pressing his fingers down into the meat of Rook’s shoulders, nails digging down, leaving tiny  half-moon imprints into the freckled skin. 

“Just for you,” Vil whispers out finally, all quiet and breathless, barely loud enough for Rook to hear. “Only for you, Rook.”

Rook hips give a sharp thrust at those words, cock throbbing, rocking his hips into Vil’s addictive heat. He’s close, has felt like he’s been close since this started. Vil doesn’t look like he’s fairing any better off, toned legs shaking around Rook’s hips, toes curled in pleasure, choking on his own breath, gasping in pleasure. He reaches down and grasps Vil’s aching cock, teasing the slit, jerking him off in time with the pump of his hips.

Rook leans down and trails wet, open mouth kisses along Vil’s neck, biting down _hard_ high on the model’s neck, bruising the skin for everyone to see. The mix of pain and pleasure has Vil  cumming with a raspy moan, shaking in Rook’s arms, clenching down on Rook, _tight_. Vil’s own climax spurs Rook’s own on,  cumming inside Vil, spilling thick cum into his warm channel, groaning into the crook of Vil’s neck. 

Rook collapses down into the valley of Vil’s body, panting, sharing the same air as Vil, breathing in his breath. Rook isn’t sure how long he stays like that, it’s only when Vil starts shifting beneath him, pressing a kiss to Rook’s temple, lips lingering in his sweaty mused up locks that Rook moves, rearranging them in a more comfortable position.

He lays there, face pillowed on Vil’s shoulder, linking their fingers together, ignoring the tacky feeling of cum and sweat sticking to his skin. Instead, he chooses to study his and Vil’s fingers intertwined with each other's, noting all the differences. Vil’s fingers are long and elegant, fine boned and skin soft, blemish free while Rook’s fingers are thick and crooked, skin rough with callouses and old scars. They couldn’t be more different, yet somehow they fit together so well.

Rook presses a kiss to the bare shoulder beneath his face, heart thudding in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> im doing kinktober at a snails pace. gomenasorry!!!!!!
> 
> i get asked this the most and i know im rly slow at doing fills but i still am actually taking requests on[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah) if u want!!!
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
